girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Wild Speculation: Gil in Geistergear
Also See Forum:Reckless Theory Gil in Geistergear Mnenyver and I were discussing Skif elsewhere, and I pointed out some curious similarities in Skif and Geistersprach (yes, I know, they aren't trying to be Tolkein here; play along with me, OK?). There's already a strong suggestion Gil is half-Skifandran, whether closely related to Zeetha or not. What if, as some have already put forth, there is some connexion between Skifander and the Geister-realm (perhaps the Geisters are the REALLY lost ones from some long time ago), and Gil is the fulfillment of an old legend from before the split in the populations about a male Princess who will be lost and found again? If he were shown as being consort to their reborn Goddess, that would cement his position in a feminine culture even further, especially if he was gracious enough to play into it. : That's one possibility. My guess is that the two are separate, but that at some point in the "future," Agatha and Co. have to infiltrate the Geister world for Agatha to claim dominance over the Geisters as the Holy Child, and to grab the time machine. At this point, Gill has to go in drag-disguise, and hilarity ensues. -- Vikingkingq :I'm curious what your perceived "similarities" between the two languages are. I don't see clear resemblances other than the likelihood that they're both based on grammars similar to those of the major real-world European languages. Nothing would make me conclude that they're as similar as, say, Italian and Spanish, which in the real world diverged from each other a long time ago. (Not to mention that Zeetha sure doesn't look much like the Geisterdamen.) -- GB, as usual appearing as 128.165.144.60 19:21, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :: groans Oh, you're going to make me be academic or something, whah. OK. :: :: :: :: Sure, it's scanty, and I don't really think overmuch of the likelihood of a connexion between the two societies, but it has been brought up by others. 'Ni' does seem to serve the same function in the two languages, though, no matter my opinion. :: Corgi 01:53, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::: I share your opinion, but I also think that "ni" means "Forwards" or "Onwards" in Geister, and something completely different in Skiff: "Stop" or "Don't". So, "Hif ni" means "Let's go", "Tokkah-ni" means "Charge!", but "Ni tok" means "Don't move", from the context we have. --Quadibloc 22:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Why should "Ni" have to be different... Why does it have to be "Don't move," when it could just as easily be "Move not!"? I like this theory. - Zifna ::::Well, that just moves the reversal of meaning to tok/tokkah.... PersephoneKore 23:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I was wondering about Gil's wardrobe choice in those portals myself. Then I remembered he'd lost his clothes as the JagerGaarden and had to find spares (and one whopper of a hat), so what if something similar happened while he, Agatha, and Lars had been visiting Geisterland? That would also explain where they found "portal" technology; we see the Other in a portal in the beginning of the strip, seemingly experimenting with the portal generator, and we know that "she/it" had an affiliation with the Geistermaidens. --Superanth 16:51, 26 August 2008 (UTC) : I think there's more to it than that. In the second appearance, Gil says: Hey "Mistress"—she's… : The use of Mistress in quotes imply to me that he's acting like a servant of The Other, as a Geister would. Argadi 18:43, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :: I think the quotes indicate that Gil is being facetious. I have a feeling the reasons for him dressing up that way are going to involve hijinks and personal embarrassment of some kind. :P --mnenyver 22:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) My impulse is to go with the most basic theory until I have more clues. What I infer from what Bang saw is: Agatha, pretending to be posessed by Lucrezia, infiltrated the Geisterdamen, bringing Gil with her disguised as a Geisterdame (and presumably Moloch as a prisoner); since then, something happened, and at least some of the Geisterdamen now acknowledge Agatha as their master, and now serve her and not the Other, which is why it was safe for Gil to partially remove his disguise among those Geisterdamen. --Quadibloc 22:37, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Of course, none of the Geisterdamen seemed to recognize that Agatha wasn't the Other besides Vrin. And now that Vrin's dead, it would be easy to convince the rest that she's the Other because of her voice, as the geisterdamen last the Other occupying Agatha's body. And if Gil dressed up as a geisterdamen and was seen following Agatha, there would be little suspicion that she wasn't the real thing.